


Panic Attacks and Comfort

by losttinjapan



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Julie and The Phantoms Appreciation Week, Panic Attacks, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27817279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losttinjapan/pseuds/losttinjapan
Summary: Luke comforts you during a panic attack
Relationships: Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms ) Reader, Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)/You, luke patterson/reader
Kudos: 15





	Panic Attacks and Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> a-n: This is just something short and sweet I wrote, before i went to bed a few nights ago. I based this off some similar symptoms I suffer when I usually go through an anxiety/panic attack. So they may be different from others. Also I wish I had a Luke Patterson to comfort me through them now.

You tucked your knees quickly into your chest, the anxiety began bubbling in the pit of your stomach as you sat side stage. It was only few minutes till yours and Julie's band was to go on, and you found yourself panicking. You felt sick, and you had a massive headache which irritated you. The pounding in your head refusing to subside as you sat there, with your anxiety levels rising rapidly. Constant worries and thoughts telling you that you couldn't do it flew through your mind, making you want to crawl into a ball and cry your eyes out. The tears continued to prick at the corners of your eyes, as you soon felt a familiar presence seat themselves next to you. 

"Y/n, you're ok! I'm here with you." The male voice of your boyfriend, Luke Patterson whispered carefully into your ear. One of his large hands fell onto your knee and gave it a comforting squeeze. His other hand rubbing soothing circles into the middle of your back, as you burrowed your face further into your knees. Soft sobs continued to fall from your lips in the midst of your panic attack. You felt yourself growing pale in the face at how sick you felt. The headache had still yet to leave, as you anxiously clutched tightly to your boyfriend's hand.

"Breathe. Babe. Breathe." Luke caringly soothed. His words not too loud as to make things any worse than what they were now. He fiddled with your fingers as you gently began to follow his instructions. You slowly took in a deep breath, and slowly let it out. You then repeated those actions, going in and out with each breath you took. Each one coming out more even and normal. Slowly, you lifted your head and turned it to face Luke, a worried smile etched itself across His features as you locked gazes with him. You had left over tracks on your cheeks, from the few tears you had shed and the colour slowly came back to your face.

"Thank you." You muttered out quietly, giving his hand a quick squeeze. A small smile now falling onto your features, it was barely noticeable but it was there.


End file.
